victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Cream for Ke$ha
'''Ice Cream for Ke$ha '''is the 3rd episode of the 2nd season of Victorious and the 23rd episode overall. It aired on Earth Day, Friday, April 22nd, 2011. Plot When Tori's promise from a few years ago comes back to bite her, she's stuck as Trina's assistant for one month and she has to do many ridiculous things for her. When she learns from Andre that there is a contest going on to win a private concert from Ke$ha, Tori jumps at the chance seeing as Trina is a huge fan and if she wins the contest she won't have to be her assistant anymore. Tori and her friends go through many buckets of Ice Cream but only obtain letters K, E, H, and A. They realize the $ is the hardest letter and will be in the least popular Ice Cream which is Funky Nut Blast. Jade, Cat, Andre, and Tori race to the store and buy the only package. It has an H in it. Then they learn a boy has bought the last tub. He agrees to give them the letter if he can come to the concert, and that the girls all kiss him.. They end up seeing Ke$ha perform her latest single Blow. When the boy tries to kiss the girls, they lock him out. However, Trina lets him in again and offers to kiss him in exchange for the other girls rejecting him. The boy, disgusted, promptly leaves the house. Guest Stars Ke$ha (Sebert) as herself. Ke$ha's little brother, Louise (Serbert) as himself. Trivia *Ke$ha is the second guest star on Victorious, right after Perez Hilton *This continues the running gag of compliments of Tori's cheekbones and Jade talking like an actor from the 40's imitating Tori. Tori also yells that she doesn't talk like that. *Lendle, the doctor's son from Rex Dies, is mentioned by Trina on the phone when she says she won't be his girlfriend. *The letters found in order are K, A, E, H and $. Goofs *Robbie said on TheSlap.com (in the "Robbie's Car and Dale Squires" gallery) that he can't ride a bike, but in this episode, he said that he got off his bike to give free ice cream. Proof Proof #1 Proof #2 A fan tweeted to dan saying "@DanWarp is it true Ke$ha is going to be on an episode of @victorious !? @keshasuxx" Dan tweeted back saying "@JenxCoco Yep! It's VERY true! :)". Dan said "This A.M. I'm putting FINAL TOUCHES on the #iOMG episode... AND editing the next @Victorious episode: "Ice Cream for Ke$ha"- FUN! :)". Dan said on Facebook "Here working on the new @Victorious episode "Ice Cream For Kesha" - This one is HILAROUS, and Kesha does an AMAZING performance!" Photo Gallery Click here for the photo gallery for this episode Video Gallery Video:Victorious - Too Much Ice Cream Video:Victorious - TOMORROW NIGHT - Video:(HQ) *NEW* Victorious - Video:(HQ) *NEW* Video:Ice Cream For Ke$ha Clip #1 Video:"Ice Cream For Ke$ha" Clip #2 Video:"Ice Cream For Ke$ha" episode clip #3 203 Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes about Tori Category:Episodes with Songs